Boys of Summer
by samanddianefan10
Summary: The film crew is filming a where are they now special, and each of the Dunder Mifflin team find themselves wondering what the others were doing. Features all the main characters


"A wise man once said that it was a shame we couldn't recognize the best days of our lives while we were living them. That's not completely accurate; the wish for us to appreciate our best moments as we live them, that is true. What's inaccurate was my description of the speaker as a wise man. Andy Bernard was many things, but I wouldn't call him wise. Annoying, loud, clumsy, inarticulate, a horrible, horrible manager, and let's face it, an unworthy opponent in my quest to win the hand and heart of fair Angela." Dwight turned away from the camera, exchanged loving glances with his wife, and then returned his attention to the cameras.

"Now, where was I..oh, yes. Andy," Dwight laughed. "Yes, I may have said these unkind but entirely accurate descriptions of Andy, but, I will say he is my friend." It sounded odd to hear himself calling Andy a friend, but indeed, despite their many, many rivalries, their differences in demeanor and behavior, Andy was a friend. And indeed, little did any of those who worked at the once thriving Dunder Mifflin paper company realize that they had truly lived through what would turn out to be their most important times of their lives...together.

Maybe there was something about time that had made Dwight Schrute, once a sturdy and stoic individual turn nostalgic. Maybe it was his age and life experience, perhaps it was the many friends and mentors and relationships that Dwight had gotten to know over the years...it could also be the fact that he had been happily married to his sweet, beautiful Angela after many tumultuous twists and turns in their courtship that had softened him.

It was likely a combination of these factors, as well as the singularly most significant and meaningful relationship of his life...that with his son, Phillip Shrute. That had affected Dwight the most.

At least that's what the camera crew told themselves, as they were conducting their ten year followup to their documentary

Every participant had their own unique voice, their own personal struggles and triumphs, their own bittersweet memories...

but at the moment the current camera man was most intrigued by the tale of Dwight and Angela...the unlikely couple, the outsiders, the ones most misunderstood and at times hated employees of Dunder Mifflin...

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"How did I wind up with Angela?" Dwight reiterated the cameraman's question. He smiled. "She was unapproachable, to everyone else. What every other person around us saw as rigidity, I saw as a high sense of personal standards. I knew she would be mine."

camera cuts to Angela

"He said that?" she smiled, then remembered the camera was on her. She was uncomfortable drawing any sort of attention to herself. But still, it always touched her heart to know just how Dwight felt about her, how much he respected her.

Respect. One little word, and to them, that meant everything. Straightening her dress, Angela responded to the camera. "I, unlike other females in the office, did not parade myself in scandalous clothing. I did not vie for the attention of every male in the office."

When the cameraman asked about Andy, Angela scowled. "Don't remind me!" Then she took a deep breath. "I do not know what you mean. Andy was a coworker. No different than, than Kevin, or Oscar. Yes, Andrew Bernard was a mere friend."

camera back to Dwight

"Of course she would not acknowledge any other male presence in her life. I am Dwight, her alpha and omega. She knows she need never doubt no male could or will never need to protect her, to defend her, and to honor the way I have and I will always continue to do."

Dwight stopped for a second. "Was I worried about Andy's presence in her life? Of course not," he scoffed. "Maybe a little saddened. Never worried."

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"What attracted me to Dwight?" Angela started to smile. "He's well mannered. Manners are important."

00000

Cut to the cameraman asking Dwight why he thought Angela was attracted to him.

He grinned impishly, rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arms. "Women like gun shows."

Then when he was asked what attracted him to Angela, Dwight didn't hesitate. "Discipline. Self-control. Morals."

He paused, looked over his shoulder, then back at the camera. "And she's a wildcat in the sack."

All of a sudden, Angela's voice could be heard from the distant background. "Dwight! I've told you never to compare me to a cat. It would be as if I had compared you to Jesus. It's sacrilegious!"

"Sorry, Monkey!"

But to the camera, Dwight shook his head and whispered "I'm not sorry."

0000

"Did I always believe that Dwight and I would marry and have a family?" Angela looked at the camera. "That's entirely inappropriate and personal. I would never discuss my personal thoughts on camera."

"Angela, sorry to interrupt," Dwight poked his head around the corner. "Phillip is signed up for his first karate lesson, and I must say, the instructor was impressed. It seems Phillip has the karate ability of a 40 year old man. His brute strength is, frankly both astonishing, but yet unsurprising, considering whom his father is."

Angela yelled back to her husband. "Have fun at class you two. I will have dinner ready by the time you return."

"Fun? Fun has no place in karate, Angela. Karate is an ancient art which requires discipline, dedication, determination and commitment. You might as well say marriage is for fun."

Once she was certain Dwight had taken Phillip and she'd heard the door shut, she relaxed enough to admit to the cameras one bit of personal information.

"No, I wasn't always certain I would marry Dwight. However I have never regretted one second of our marriage."

Once Dwight had returned from karate with his son, he was asked if he and Angela would have more children.

"I would like 100 children. Angela would like 100 cats. We have Philip, plus 99 cats. Marriage is a compromise."

After the cameras left, Dwight knocked on his and Angela's bedroom door.

He saw Angela playing with at least 12 cats. "Monkey, what have I asked you..about the cats in the bedroom..."

"Well what have I asked you about Mose around the scarecrow?" Then she softened. "I'm sorry, D. Is Philip asleep?"

He smiled. "That Mose.."

"Is Phillip asleep? " Angela smiled as she continued to brush the fur off of a white long haired cat she was holding close to her.

"Yes, and we both thank you for the beet and sprout casserole tonight. " Dwight walked over and kissed his wife's head.

"Thank you, Dwight." Angela started to cry.

"Monkey? What is wrong? Did I offend you?"

"No, D. I was just.."

He waited patiently, and he stroked the hair away from her face.

"D, do you ever...do you miss Michael?"

Now Dwight was confused. "Michael? As in, Michael Scott?"

"She nodded. "I suppose talking about our time together at Dunder Mifflin has made me feel sentimental. While you took our boy to karate, I started thinking about those people. Even Kevin."

"Monkey, I know. I miss that crew badly. We both knew that Dunder Mifflin couldn't sustain itself, even underneath my exceptional leadership skills," he nodded his head in support of his wife.

"D," Angela sighed. "I would consider a brief night of dining with our former coworkers.."

"You mean a reunion?"

"I suppose. I do not wish to discuss it any..any further," Angela sniffed.

Dwight smiled, and already the basis for a reunion with his friends and coworkers was already formed.

tbc


End file.
